Nagasaki Mystery Theatre
Case Situation End of the Edo Conan, Ran, and Kogoro go to Nagasaki. They are some places that tourists can always visit like there's Confucius Temple Nagasaki - China's History's Museum, Oura Church, or Glover Garden. In Glover Garden, that Ryoma Sakamoto and the Scottish man was also a contribution to the Bakumatsu era, Thomas Blake Glover's mansion is there. It's a popular place to visit in Nagasaki. Meanwhile, Ran is looking for the heart-stone. There are two heart shaped stones. If you find it as a couple, you'll marry or if you touch it, you'll fall in love. There are various kinds of myths. After Ran found it, they heard a scream from the house and someone cried out, "murderer!" Kogoro went inside to check what's going on. Before Conan and Ran are about to go in, they found some wires on the ground. Kogoro found the dead body but it's actually an actor who's playing dead. When the actor opened his eyes, Kogoro got freaked out and someone cried out, "Cut!" The tv drama director named Sakakibara got angry at Kogoro for ruining the drama. Ran apologizes to the tv workers and Conan understands what's going on. With the setting as the Bakumatsu era in Nagasaki, was a shoot for a two hour television, mystery drama. In Glover's residence, the murder case occurs. Ryoma Sakamoto, who was sheltered in the mansion, will be a detective. The young female doctor, Ine as the assistant. In order to clear the suspicion, they will solve the case; that's will the story be about. They are two actors named Kyounosuke Sasahara playing as Ryoma Sakamoto and Andrew Hatta playing as Glover. Finally, they are two actresses named Benichiyo Yamashita playing as Tsuru and Futaba Nanao playing as Ine Karasuma. After they're done with the investigating part, they went outside and the next part is going to be about the victim's business acquaintance, Chubei Soneya's appearance scene which Choujirou Sazanami the actor is going to play as Soneya. Suddenely, the producer named Ooki from the drama production company had some terrible news that the scriptwriter named Tatsumi ran off. He has written many plays and he's a veteran. The drama has no original work to base off of, so it's Tatsumi's original. The script wasn't finished, yet the filming began. Not to mention that even the culprit was unknown to everybody except Tatsumi. Ooki wants Kogoro to find the mystery drama's culprit. If the drama gets cancelled, his company will close down for good. Kogoro, Ran, and Conan went to the Hotel Papillon to find it but Kogoro thinks it's impossible. Conan opens the closet and found some note marks on newspaper articles. Conan confirms it's an art burglary. In other words, the culprit could be an art thief. However, the current script doesn't occur at all. In the café, Kogoro is so tired that he can't find any clues and he just jump to the conclusion that the culprit is the thief. Suddenly, Andrew Hatta appears but Kogoro, Ran, and Conan don't recognize him because when they met Andrew at the drama, he was wearing a wig. When he told them who he is, they became surprised. To him without make-up looks more like Glover's statue than with make-up. Conan remembered correctly, Glover was helping Ryoma and he was about 30 years old. When Andrew took a seat with them, he mentions about Ooki's production company is suffering a bit. That's why for the film's actors using Ooki and Sakakibara's connection, most of them are paid for less than usual. Ooki, Sakakibara, Ichiyou, Sazanami, and Andrew are all old friends together. They worked together in the past before they were popular. Of course, Tatsumi is also one of them. The only casting position for Andrew was Glover. The character Tsuru was turned into a mature couple. Tatsumi have not like it and he's a realist. The next day, Conan asks Ooki and Sakakibara about the newspaper articles about art burglary and they have no clue about it. In the museum of history and culture, Futaba is going to give Kogoro, Ran, and Conan sightseeing around her hometown, Nagasaki. She's going to be their guide. For now, her part in the current script is done. This time, they used the pictures and memos from Tatsumi's drama and they visited all kinds of places. They went to visit Kameyama Shachu Memorial Museum, Kazagashira Park - Ryoma Sakamoto's statue, Nagasaki Kite Museum, and Megane Bridge. After visiting places, they went to the place where they made the first chanpon (noodle dish) called Shikairou so they're going to have lunch. When they are at the table waiting for saraudon coming, Ran thinks Futaba's angel necklace is very cute. She bought it at the shop near Glover Garden. While eating, Conan notice that Futaba seems very depress. She mentions that a few days ago, Tatsumi almost got ran over by a car. He said that somebody pushed him. Tatsumi might have felt in danger, so he disappeared. At the Nagasaki Station, Futaba found Tatsumi and they went after him. After that, they lost him. Kogoro got a call from Ooki that he got a text with more script from Tatsumi, but it's still incomplete. In the capitan room, the tv workers are following the script that the second murder was written inside. The scene is Dejima's Capitan Room. The victim was a hired spy by the Nagasaki police. The dying message of 9 in kanji was left behind. Ooki and Sakakibara claim that they didn't mess up the schedule, but their problem arises recently. With no warning, a new character called Ote (Miura's daughter) appears in the drama. The book contains a lot of lines and Sakakibara believes it will be an important character. They don't have the actress to play as Ote but they don't have the money and time to get somebody from Tokyo. But they had an idea so they want Ran to play the character and she'll practice the line from the script. She gets kind of nervous also. After the drama, Ran thinks it's weird for the line saying that the number will solve everything. Many of the actors' names have number in it. Andrew Hatta as Glover (Ha = 8), Benichiyo Yamashita as Tsuru (chi = 1000), and Futaba Nanao (Nana = 7). The staffs have numbers in their names also. Taizou Ooki (zou = 3), and Kazuomi Sakota the props master (Kazu = 1). When Conan's looking over the script, he figured out that the phrases could be a message from Tatsumi. The character Ote Miura was created just to inform that the only thing it could be is about why he suddenly disappeared. Ran is still reading the script and all the tourists are just passing her. Later, Sakota got punched by someone and crashed through the boxes and suitcases. The group found him lying on the floor and he's in critical condition. Sakakibara asks Sakota who did this to him. Sakota then just point at Ran as the culprit and lost consciousness. Modern Time In the hospital, Sakota is lying on the bed to get his treatment done. There's a high possibility that Sakota was struck with bare hands. The Nagasaki police took in the karate girl with a black belt, Ran, who was the main suspect to the station for questioning. Ran claims that she didn't do it and she was memorizing her lines alone. The police asks Ran that can someone verify it. Ran remembers that something yellow passes by her but she can't remember clearly. Conan is going to find someone who can prove Ran's innocent. When Conan went to the area where Ran memorized her lines while sitting on the bench, the only thing that's yellow around is the flowers. The only option is to find a witness who saw Ran during the time of the incident. While Conan's searching, he found the statue of Puccini, the composer of Madame Butterfly and the statue of Tamaki Miura, the person who acted as the heroin of Madame Butterfly. Conan remembers Miura from the script and that's the connection of Ote Miura, the character that Ran played. Sakota was also an opera lover. Suddenly, the Nagasaki saruku guide named Shoukichi Shimizu is showing the tourists the statue of Teiko Kiwa, the Japanese person who was acted in Madame Butterfly other than Tamaki Miura. When Conan is thinking about Tamaki Miura and Teiko Kiwa, he now knows it's Ote Miura. Also, Conan notices that Shimizu is wearing a yellow coat. When he asks Shimizu about remembering Ran sitting on the bench while he is showing the picture of Ran to him, he remembers. Conan finally found someone who can prove that Ran is innocent. So when he brought Shimizu to the police, Ran's suspicions were lifted. However, Conan wonders why did Sakota at that time points at Ran as the culprit. Ooki came with more news that he heard this from the police. It seems a person who looks like Tatsumi has been spotted nearby. After hearing a scream from a parking lot, he was seen running away. Futaba thinks it's a lie that she knows that Tatsumi wouldn't do such a thing. Sakakibara asks Kogoro about the drama's culprit but until sudden, Conan wonders why Sakota was at the parking lot. If he's heading home, it would be too soon. The script arrived recently and there are still more filming to do. He looked as if he was sneaking around to run away. Kogoro has finally got it and he deduces that after reading the script, Sakota realized he was in danger, so he tried to run away. In other words, Tatsumi thought Sakota will be attacked, so he sprinkled in a message inside the script. Most likely, the number 9 as the dying message is the key. The meaning of number 9 points to Futaba Nanao. It's simple addition. If you add 7 from Nanao (Nana = 7) and 2 from Futaba (Futa = 2), you get 9. In other words, "Futaba is targeting you, so be careful," was the message. Futaba doesn't believe that and Kogoro asks why did she abruptly stop being their guide is because she wants to find Tatsumi as soon as possible in order to silence him just like what he did to Sakota. Futaba tells Kogoro that he's wrong and the real reason is because she was really worried about Tatsumi. Yamashita thinks it's ridiculous and she takes her leave. Ooki remembers that Yamashita was an action actress during her younger days. She can also do some Chinese martial arts. At that time, Sazanami was doing boxing. All the actors and tv workers are just talking about in 20 years ago. Conan just asks that is it true that last night, Andrew said Tatsumi might have disliked the idea of making Tsuru married to Glover. Ooki then said no that it can't be. Sakakibara then said that the one who wanted to was Tatsumi. Andrew asks that is it true and Sakakibara says yeah but it was an unusual thing for him to do. Later at night in Mt. Inasa: Observatory, someone attacks Sazanami down the stairs and got hurt. At the treatment room of the hospital, Sazanami is still okay while getting a treatment done. Sazanami tells the police that he wanted to view the prideful scenery of Nagasaki. Then suddenly, he was attacked by someone. He snatched the strap while he was struggling. It seems that Tatsumi's fingerprints were found on the strap. The strap is a silver, heart shaped. The next day, the drama is going to be about the kids writing the kanji of number 9. While Conan remembers about how to write the kanji of number 9, he notice something. Conan looks over the script and he finally figured it out what the real dying message means. In Nakashima River, there lives a monster. The monster's weakness is the second tooth on the bottom left. Conan wonders what that means. When he checks through the glasses on Megane Bridge, he now knows what it means. Later at night, Conan went to the river and found something. When Conan goes back, he found Yamashita. Conan checks where did she come from and smiles. The next day, the tv workers received a letter from Tatsumi. It said that he will hand the remaining script at Oshirasu, so come. In the museum of history and culture, everyone's gathered and they are waiting for Tatsumi to come. Sazanami is also there and his injuries has been healed so he's definitely okay. Kogoro is going to deduce who caused the previous incidents in which the culprit attacked Sakota and Sazanami. The tv workers asks wasn't it Tatsumi who was responsible for the incidents he caused and plus, the fingerprints were found on his strap which belonged to him. Kogoro thinks the strap was just a trap laid by the culprit. He accuses Kyounosuke Sasahara as the culprit. This time's staffs, most of them have numbers in their names. The "Kyo" in Kyounosuke can be read as Kei and that means amount. The dying message written in the script was also a number. Sasahara asks what about it and Kogoro thinks it's because during the drama, he's been calling somebody numerous times. Furthermore, he was always disputing. The person who was disputing with was Tatsumi is what Kogoro thinks. Sasahara tells Kogoro that's he wrong. The real truth is that he was disputing with the firm. He has a wife and a child. He was caught by a weekly newspaper journalist about it. He told them, "I'm more popular single, so keep it a secret," to the firm. Sasahara then shows his cellphone call log that he's been talking to the TMS Production. Kogoro didn't know that and he made a mistake. So he suddenly asks Yamashita where was she at the time of the incident of attacking Sazanami. Conan reveals she was eating at the Turkish Rice place. Yamashita says it's correct and the truth is she's on a diet for her next business. But when it comes to Nagasaki's famous Turkish Rice, she couldn't endure it. Conan knocks out Kogoro with his stun wristwatch and uses the voice changing bowtie using Kogoro's voice to present his real deduction. The letter they got in the morning that was from Tatsumi, was actually prepared by Conan. It was in order to make the culprit who attacked Sakota and Sazanami to confess. That culprit is Ran Mouri. Ran suddenly came to shock but Conan as Kogoro tells her to calm down and let him explain because he knows that Ran is not the true culprit. The dying message from the second script's murder case is the kanji number 9. However, the stroke order was incorrect. You could see that if you write it on dirt. So the dying message isn't 9, but it was the hiragana (a Japanese set of written symbols that represents syllables), "Te." It's pointing towards Ran's role, Ote Miura. Of course, this is all within the drama. However, Tatsumi's script was pointing at the real incident, is what Conan believes. In the script, only Ote's line's fonts have been changed. If those are messages from Tatsumi, first off, Ote's lines: "The number is important. The number will solve everything." With those lines and the dying message, Tatsumi was trying to refer to a certain person who had something to do with the number. The true culprit is Choujirou Sazanami, Cho. The previous incidents were caused by him all along. Suddenly, Andrew says wait and asks that don't someone write Cho with "Chi" not "Te." Conan says that back in the days, they wrote "chouchou" (butterfly) as "tefutefu." That's because Tatsumi's message is tremendously involved with Madame Butterfly. In the flashback of the drama, Futaba as Ine said, "For further details, at the seafood company, ask Miura's daughter, Ote." That line's font is different too. If Ote Miura's name came from the two who acted in the opera, Madame Butterfly, Tamaki Miura and Teiko Kiwa, then it's related to Madame Butterfly. So the dying message is "te" from "tefutefu". There are stories where Madame Butterfly as Glover's wife, is named Tsuru. The reason why Tatsumi changed the script about Tsuru was to prepare for the message. In other words, Tatsumi was trying from the very beginning of the script to make Sazanami confess. What Tatsumi was trying to make Sazanami confess was a different incident. Only Sakota noticed it. Then, before Conan could solve the mystery, Sazanami tried to escape, after attacking Sakota. The reason Sakota pointed at Sazanami was because Ote was created to make Sazanami confess. Sakota and Sazanami were accomplices of the art burglary. Conan shows the newspaper articles of the art burglary which he got it from Tatsumi's room. The incident of someone attacking Sazanami was himself. It was all an act he did by himself in order to put the blame on Tatsumi. In Ote's line, "In Nakashima River, there lives a monster." Conan shows the picture of Megane Bridge which is the true form of monster. Conan draws two circles as eyes under the bridge and a mouth above the stepping stone. "The monster's weakness is the second tooth on the bottom left," meant on the stepping stone. Conan found the micro SD last night and it is a concrete evidence. Conan asks Ooki to check what's in the memory and everyone watches. It shows that Sakota and Sazanami are hiding the goods they stole in the props. They hid the stolen goods inside props, carried them to rich buyers, and sold them in the shadows. Tatsumi tried to write this into the script to make Sazanami confess, but he felt in danger so he disappeared. However, after finding out Kogoro was involved, he wrote hints in the next two scripts. Futaba asks where is Tatsumi and Conan answers that only Sazanami knows where he is. The only person who could've had the strap with Tatsumi's fingerprints was none other than Sazanami. Sazanami confesses to the crime. It is revealed that Futaba has feelings for Tatsumi. The reason why she abandoned as a guide was in order to rescue Tatsumi from the bottom of her heart. But, their firm forbids love relationships. They had to keep this as a secret no matter what. She apologizes to everyone. Later, the police found Tatsumi from the 3-B place. The reason why Tatsumi didn't go report this to the police is that he wanted Sazanami to turn himself in. When Futaba found Tatsumi, they go to each other and hugged in love. Later at the hospital, Sakota, who was under ICU, regained consciousness. From his testimony, everything was revealed. The person who stole the goods for them will eventually get caught by the police. The filming of the drama resumed. Of course, Sazanami's, Ran's, and Conan's scene were removed. A new script written by Tatsumi was being filmed. While Tatsumi's working, Futaba gives him a drink and they smile to each other. It seems their relationship has been approved by their firm. Ran mentions that if you write Nagasaki with alphabet letters, the last one is "I". "I" is pronounced "ai" and "ai" means love. Gallery kyu456789.jpg kyu5678765434567.jpg kyu45678765.jpg kyu5467897654.jpg kyu45678976543.jpg kyu45567897654.jpg kyu4567897654.jpg kyu456789765.jpg kyu4567897654 (1).jpg kyu4356789765.jpg kyu5467898765.jpg kyu454678654.jpg kyu456789765 (1).jpg kyu4567898765.jpg kyu456789765 (2).jpg kyu45678765 (1).jpg kyu4567897654 (2).jpg kyu56789765.jpg kyu456789765 (3).jpg kyu56787654.jpg kyu567897654.jpg kyu567897654 (1).jpg kyu4567898765 (1).jpg kyu456789765 (4).jpg kyu5467898765 (1).jpg kyu876543567.jpg kyu456789765 (5).jpg kyu456789765 (6).jpg kyu8765435678.jpg kyu87654e678.jpg kyu7865435678.jpg kyu876543567 (1).jpg kyu98765435678.jpg kyu876543567 (2).jpg kyu765434567.jpg kyu876543567 (3).jpg kyu65432456.jpg kyu876543567 (4).jpg kyu76543567.jpg kyu3456787654.jpg kyu8765432567.jpg kyu876543567 (5).jpg kyu87=65434567.jpg kyu8765432.jpg kyu876543567 (6).jpg kyu8765432 (1).jpg kyu987654356.jpg kyu87654678.jpg kyu8765467.jpg kyu98765467.jpg kyu8765467 (1).jpg kyu87654678 (1).jpg kyu435678976.jpg kyu87654356.jpg kyu456789765 (7).jpg kyu456789765 (8).jpg kyu456787654.jpg kyu45678654.jpg kyu456789765 (9).jpg kyu897654.jpg kyu435678765.jpg kyu546789765.jpg kyu4567897654 (3).jpg kyu59876543.jpg kyu456789765 (11).jpg kyu546789765 (1).jpg kyu56789765 (1).jpg kyu4567897654 (4).jpg kyu56789765 (2).jpg kyu56787654 (1).jpg kyu456789765 (12).jpg kyu4567897654 (5).jpg Kyu456789.png Kyu5678765434567.png Kyu765434567.png Kyu5467897654.png Kyu45678976543.png Kyu45567897654.png Kyu4567897654.png Kyu456789765.png Kyu4567897654 (1).png Kyu4356789765.png Kyu5467898765.png Kyu454678654.png Kyu456789765_(1).png Kyu4567898765.png Kyu456789765_(2).png Kyu45678765_(1).png Kyu4567897654_(2).png Kyu56789765.png Kyu45678976.png Kyu56787654.png Kyu456789765_(5).png Kyu456789765_(6).png Kyu8765435678.png Kyu87654e678.png Kyu7865435678.png Kyu876543567_(1).png Kyu98765435678.png Kyu876543567_(2).png Kyu765434567.png Kyu876543567_(3).png Kyu65432456.png Kyu876543567_(4).png Kyu76543567.png Kyu3456787654.png Kyu8765432567.png Kyu876543567_(5).png Kyu87=65434567.png Kyu8765432.png Kyu876543567_(6).png Kyu8765432_(1).png Kyu987654356.png Kyu87654678.png Kyu8765467.png Kyu98765467.png Kyu8765467_(1).png Kyu87654678_(1).png Kyu435678976.png Kyu456789765_(7).png Kyu456789765_(8).png Kyu456787654.png Kyu45678654.png Kyu456789765_(9).png Kyu897654.png Kyu435678765.png Kyu546789765.png Kyu4567897654_(3).png Kyu5900909.png Kyu456789765_(11).png Kyu546789765_(1).png Kyu56789765_(1).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 Category:TV Original Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances